starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Clone Trooper
| Afbeelding = 250px | warenaam = Clone Troopers | alias = | onderdeelvan = GAR | bevelhebber = Supreme Chancellor Palpatine | aantal = | species = Mens | wapens = DC-15S Blaster Pistol DC-15A Blaster Rifle Verschillende andere wapens | voertuigen = Varieert | stationering = Varieert | conflicten = Battle of Geonosis Battle of Coruscant Battle of Utapau Gevechten waarin de Galactic Republic in betrokken was | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire | era = Galactic Civil War }} Clone Troopers vormden vanaf 19 BBY de soldaten van de Galactic Republic dat werd goedgekeurd doordat Supreme Chancellor Palpatine ‘emergency powers’ kreeg om de dreiging van de Separatisten te stoppen. Om dat leger te maken werd er gebruik gemaakt van het Clone leger dat tien jaar eerder op Kamino onder mysterieuze omstandigheden tot stand was gekomen. Geschiedenis Om de Clones te genereren werd op Kamino gebruik gemaakt van Jango Fett, de beruchte Mandalorian Bounty Hunter die daarvoor in 32 BBY was aangenomen door Tyranus. De Kaminoans trokken zich van dit allemaal niet te veel aan en volgden de bevelen op van Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. De Clones werden zo ontwikkeld en gestuurd dat ze heel makkelijk bevelen opvolgden en tweemaal zo snel verouderden als een gewoon persoon. In de militaire centra werden ze opgevoegd en getraind door Jango Fett. Toen Yoda naar Kamino reisde om de Clones te halen om naar Geonosis af te zakken, merkte hij inderdaad dat de Clones waardige soldaten zouden zijn in de strijd. In de Battle of Geonosis bewezen ze meteen hun waarde. Tijdens de Clone Wars zouden de Clones hun onmisbare waarde blijven bewijzen. Ondertussen waren de Clone Commanders zich meer individueel gaan gedragen en hadden ze een eigen identiteit aangenomen. Op het einde van de Clone Wars kwam de aap uit de mouw. Darth Sidious, de eigenlijke architect van het Clone leger, had van in het begin reeds Order 66 laten programmeren, een bevel dat de Jedi als verraders zou aanduiden. Toen dat bevel werd gegeven, vermoordden de Clone Troopers hun Jedi Generals en bleek het dat zij eigenlijk trouw waren aan Darth Sidious. Toen de Galactic Republic veranderde in het Galactic Empire werden de Clone Troopers herverdeeld in de rangen van de Stormtroopers. Armor thumb|right|250px|Phase I Armor De Clone Troopers beschikten over talloze variaties van pantsers. De meest gebruikte waren het Phase I Clone Trooper Armor en het tijdens de Clone Wars ingevoerde Phase II Clone Trooper Armor. Phase I Clone Trooper Armor Dit volledige pantser werd gemaakt door de Kaminoan Armorsmiths. De eerste laag was gewoon een zwart drukpak die de drager beschermde tegen extreme temperaturen. Vervolgens werden twintig platen op het pak bevestigd via magnetische sloten waardoor de Trooper een vacuüm-bestendig pantser droeg. Deze platen bestonden uit een zeer lichte Plastoid legering die kleine explosies, lichte schoten en kogels kon afweren. De gewrichten zoals schouders, ellebogen, enkels en knieeën waren extra beschermd. Clones konden met hun armor doorheen energievelden stappen en onder hevige regenval droegen de Clones speciale regenvesten. Phase I Clone Armor was vrij flexibel om te dragen, bijhalve om te zitten. Daarom weken Clone Pilots al snel af van dit Armor en gingen ze een aangepaste versie dragen. Het Phase I Armor bevatte geen ingebouwde wapens maar wel een riem met reserve Power Packs voor de Blaster, een grijphaak, explosieven, Stimpacks en overlevingsmateriaal. De helm van de Phase I Trooper bevatte het typische T-visier van de Mandalorians. De helm stuurde en ontving verslaggeving over de gevechten. De helm had ook een ingebouwde antenne in de vorm van kenmerkende vin. Er bestonden ook variaties op het Phase I Armor waarvan het Armor van de ARC Clone Troopers het bekendste was met de Kama en de sensor aan de helm. Phase II Clone Trooper Armor thumb|250px|Phase II Clone Armor Variaties Phase II Clone Trooper Armor was de opvolger van het Phase I Armor dat tijdens de Clone Wars zijn intrede deed rond 20 BBY. De kenmerken van het Phase I Armor bleven behouden maar werden verbeterd. Zo waren de platen gemaakt uit lichter materiaal en konden veel meer accessoires aan het armor worden gekoppeld. Omdat de Kaminoans nu beter wisten hoe de Menselijke fysiologie in elkaar zat, was het ook comfortabeler om te dragen. De helm was ook flink veranderd met een groter vizier en meer prominente uitsteeksels aan de zijkanten van de helm. De antenne werd ook in de helm zelf verwerkt. Phase II Clone Trooper Armor kende talloze variaties door het groter wordende zelfbewustijn van de Clones, de Clone Commanders en de diversiteit van de eenheden. Kleuren betekenden niet langer dat de Clones een bepaalde rang droegen maar duidden op de eenheden waarin de Clones dienden. Phase II Clone Armor vormde de basis voor het Stormtrooper Armor tijdens het Galactic Empire. Rangen Bij het Phase I Clone Trooper Armor kon men de rang herkennen aan de kleurmarkeringen: * Geel: Clone Commander of Clone Pilot * Rood: Clone Captain * Blauw: Clone Lieutenant * Groen: Clone Sergeant * Wit: Clone Trooper Bij het Phase II Clone Trooper Armor waren de kleuren een gevolg van de verdere individualisering van de Clone Troopers en waren ze geen indicatie meer voor de rangen. Speciale Clone Troopers Na verloop van tijd ontwikkelden de Kaminoans meer gespecialiseerde Clone Troopers. Gevechtsvarianten *ARC Clone Troopers *Clone Trooper Commanders *Clone Commandos *Covert-Ops Troopers *Republic Shadow Troopers *Clone Marines Variaties naar gelang de omgeving *Clone Jet Troopers *Clone Scout Troopers *Clone Swamp Troopers *Clone SCUBA Troopers *Clone Shock Troopers *Clone Paratroopers Piloten & Uitrusting *AT-RT Drivers *AT-TE Commanders *BARC Troopers *Clone Assassins *Clone Lancer Troopers *Clone Trooper Pilots *Clone Paratroopers *Clone Engineers *Clone Heavy Troopers Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) Bron *Clone Trooper in de Databank *Star Wars Insider 84: Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide category:Galactic Republic category:Clones category:Clone Troopers de:Klonkrieger en:Clone trooper fr:Clone Trooper pt:Clone Troopers